


Abroad

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Romance, The Sweden holiday incident, Vacation, feelings and honesty, figuring out feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: On a whim, Sherlock suggests he and Molly should go away together after the Sherrinford incident. He knows the perfect out of the way spot. Without distraction, perhaps they can figure out exactly what to do with this newly admitted mutual love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I listened to that little audio clue thing from thegameisnow and also saw someone playfully theorizing it meant Sherlock was on holiday with Molly in Sweden...and naturally some inspiration happened lol. If you’re wondering what this is all about just go to “the games is now dot com” and sign up, then you can listen to this audio clip. And it sounds like there will be further updates coming through there as well. I fully realize the actual point of that whole thing isn’t meant to be shippy, but I couldn’t help myself. Just having a bit of fun. :)

“Sweden sends its regards.”

“It does!” Mycroft exclaimed with sudden interest.

“No not really.”

Disconnecting the call abruptly, Sherlock shoved his mobile back in his trouser pocket. It tried his patience that Mycroft could reach him at all, if he were honest. But he supposed that there were very few places on this planet which would be really and truly hidden from his brother’s watchful eye. This was the best he could do, under the circumstances.

He leaned on the railing of the terrace, breathing in the cool air that circulated through the surrounding trees. This was the right decision. This would help, he was sure. Being away from it all, from what everyone else could see and speculate about and offer advice on. That wasn’t what was needed now. Now was simply the time for...quiet.

He descended the wooden step ladder, taking him back down into the uniquely secluded accommodations. He knew eventually he’d miss London, but right now this felt like a very long awaited relief to be so far removed from his beloved city. And besides, 221B was hardly livable at the moment. That provided an easy excuse for taking a holiday abroad. A nice relaxing holiday alone.

“Sherlock?” Molly asked, laying on her stomach on the bed with bare feet swirling around in the air above her as she flipped through some brochures. “Should we do that ice dining thing while we’re here? It’s nice mostly staying in but it would probably be a shame to miss out on that experience since it’s in season. I mean, if you think you’d enjoy it.”

“You’re right,” he agreed softly with a smile. “We shouldn’t miss that.”

At least...everyone assumed he was alone. 

[Their accommodations :))](http://treehotel.se/en/rooms/the-mirrorcube)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a little bit, I know, but there’s more coming soon! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Molly could barely remember how to breathe, let alone think clearly. So when Sherlock pulled back from her lips, gazing wildly into her eyes, it took her a moment to register what he said.

“S-sorry, what?”

“Leave London with me,” he repeated, a little breathless himself.

Her lips hung open, unsure, so he jumped back in.

“No no, not forever of course,” he clarified. “Just on holiday. A week, perhaps two, that’s all. Away from everything and everyone just for a while. In fact, I know just the place!”

This was all so incredibly sudden and unexpected that she couldn’t quite follow him as quickly as he was moving.

“Wait you- you want to go on holiday? With me?”

He quirked his head. “Was that an inadequate kiss to convey my level of affection? I thought perhaps you’d see now that I really do-“

“I do see that,” she quickly confirmed, still feeling the heady rush brought on by his lips and tongue and his arms wrapped around her. “But...a holiday away from everything? You and I have never done anything even remotely like that. Are you sure you want that right now?”

He nodded instantly, his thumb caressed her cheek while his hand continued cradling her face.

“I want that right now, yes. More than anything, quite honestly,” he murmured, maintaining eye contact which was not only sincere but also pretty heart poundingly sexy.

She swallowed hard and then found herself automatically smiling up at him.

“Ok. Let’s go on holiday.”

* * *

 

Molly’s eyes fluttered open to the sun sneaking in through the edges of the windows in the little alcove bed. Her gaze shifted over to the still sleeping figure laying near her. This was the fifth morning waking up here, like this, with him. She’d be lying if she claimed it felt completely normal. 

He seemed to feel the weight of her stare and started to move, his own eyes blinking open to meet hers. The first morning she’d looked quickly away when he awoke, but she abandoned that silliness now, propping her head on her hand and smiling lazily.

“Morning.”

“Morning,” he replied in the midst of a little stretch. Effortlessly catlike, as usual.

“Was that Mycroft who phoned yesterday?”

“Mm.”

“What did he want?”

“Oh some international crisis or other,” Sherlock explained with a dismissive little wave.

“You’re not needed?” Molly asked, a little concerned now.

Sherlock didn’t seem to be though. “It’s my opinion that he’s got all the help he needs. Besides, he’s awfully good at exaggerating these things.”

“Does he...know?”

Sherlock turned to meet her gaze, a small crinkle on his brow as he obviously dissected her tone.

“You’re concerned that he does,” he stated.

“I dunno, not really,” she half lied with a shrug. “I was just wondering.”

“So what if he did?” Sherlock questioned rhetorically, unconcerned. “He can’t very well force us to check out early, drag us back to London, and then ground me in my room without my mobile.”

Molly chuckled, wondering if perhaps Mycroft actually could do such a thing.

“He doesn’t know, by the way,” Sherlock added.

“Oh. Ok. And you really don’t think John knows? I did ask him to feed Toby, so he knows I’ll be gone a while…”

“Honestly, Molly, the fact that he didn’t literally see us boarding a plane hand in hand is enough to ensure John is completely in the dark. Add to that the fact that he understood you to be leaving the city the day after me, and that further ensures he wouldn’t make the connection. If anyone will work it out on their own it’ll probably be Mrs. Hudson,” he stated with a little snort of amusement.

Molly released a breath, feeling weight inexplicably lift a bit from her shoulders at the idea of everyone at home being completely unaware.

Actually, she knew why. In her heart of hearts she was pretty thoroughly convinced that what she was living right now was some elaborate fantasy. That sort of dream where it’s incredibly realistic but you’re also constantly teetering on the brink of consciousness. One little bump, one move to upset things, and it would all come crumbling back down to reality.

Sherlock made a move to leave the bed but her hand darted out to grasp his arm and stop him short, centering his attention back to her.

“Love you,” Molly whispered, somehow feeling the need to say it before he got up. As if any she weren’t sure whether he’d be coming right back.

He smiled, leaning in to nudge her nose with his which naturally led to their lips eagerly connecting. Their heads hit the pillow again, unable to continue propping themselves up in addition to getting lost in their kiss and in each other. She pulled him in tight, now truly not wanting to let him get away. Sherlock gently slipped his mouth away from hers a few dizzying moments later.

“Love you too,” he finally replied, then smirked playfully. “Always an enjoyable start to the day for _you_ to say it first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably only going to be a total of a few little chapters, but hope you guys are enjoying it! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much just fluffy fluff lol.

YOUR MAIL IS PILING UP A BIT. SHOULD I JUST PUT IT ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER? -JW

SURE, THAT’S FINE. THANKS. :) -MH

FUNNY THING...MYCROFT ASKED ME WHEN YOU WERE COMING HOME THE OTHER DAY. DID HE TRY AND CONTACT YOU? NOT SURE IF HE NEEDS SOMETHING. OR MAYBE SHERLOCK DOES. -MH

OH. OK WELL MAYBE I’LL TEXT MYCROFT SOON AND FIND OUT. -MH

HAVE YOU TWO SMOOTHED THINGS OUT? YOU AND SHERLOCK I MEAN. I HOPE HE DIDN’T MAKE A MESS OF THINGS AFTER SHERRINFORD. -JW

“Why assume that I’m the one causing any sort of mess?!”

Molly sputtered out a laugh. “Relax, he’s just showing some friendly concern. And you’re welcome to stop reading over my shoulder any time!”

Sherlock huffed from where his chin was perched on her shoulder. “John is disturbing a relaxing time in this hot tub so I have a right to critique his text messages.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t be disturbing if he knew where I was...where _we_ are,” Molly added under her breath while typing.

Or more likely John would hardly even believe something so absurd as she and Sherlock having a nighttime soak in an outdoor hot tub at their luxurious hideaway resort, barely able to keep their hands off each other.

WE’RE WORKING ON THINGS, DON’T WORRY. HE’S BEEN REALLY NICE ABOUT EVERYTHING. I THINK YOU’D BE PROUD. ;) -MH

GLAD TO HEAR IT. I’LL TALK TO HIM WHEN HE’S BACK FROM HIS CASE. OH AND YOU WERE RIGHT, I HAVEN’T SEEN TOBY AT ALL YET. -JW

I’M SURE HE’S DARTING UNDER MY BED EVERY TIME YOU WALK IN LOL. HE’LL BE MIFFED AT ME FOR DAYS WHEN I GET BACK. -MH

WHEN IS THAT, BTW? -JW

UM...SOON I THINK. I’LL LET YOU KNOW IN THE NEXT DAY OR TWO. TA! -MH

Molly set her phone down as quickly as possible, distracted now by the insistent kisses on the back of her neck. She swiveled around in the hot tub to face him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and stealing some neck kisses of her own, his skin pleasantly warmed by the steaming hot water. She felt as well as heard him let out a soft groan.

“When are we checking out again?” Molly asked between kisses.

“Never.”

She giggled. “No, really. Isn’t it the day after tomorrow?”

“I suppose,” he sighed. “Not that we have to go back home though.”

“Don’t we?”

“I don’t think so. My inbox is- mm- rather slow at the moment. And I know you’ve got vacation time you’ll lose at the end of the year if you don’t use it. What’s the hurry?”

Molly stilled for a moment, snuggling against his chest as she considered what he was suggesting. It was a romantic suggestion, no doubt. All part of this fantasy experience. Sherlock had suddenly becoming some sort of Casanova whose sole mission in life was to sweep her off her feet. And apparently he was far from done! She was frustrated with herself that she couldn’t simply enjoy it without that little nagging part of her brain getting in the way.

Sherlock reached down, gently lifting her head to meet his gaze.

“Unless perhaps you’re not enjoying yourself,” he suggested gently, eyes searching hers. “I’d never try to force you to stay. If you’d rather go home-“

Molly instinctively leapt into him with a force that shoved him back against the hot tub wall. She held him tight, kissed him deep, and very effectively drowned out her own nagging doubts. 

“I don’t care where we go next,” she panted against his lips. “We can go across town or to the other side of the planet for all I care. I just want more of this...so much more of this.”

“That I can do,” he murmured quickly before covering her mouth again with his. Only another moment later though, and he pulled away from their kiss again. “I’ve just now thought of an incredibly important next destination.”

“Where?”

Before answering, he hoisting her up, making her squeal in surprised amusement as he carried her out of the hot tub with him.

“Our room,” he replied with a little wink, and she could hardly disagree.

They wrapped in their plush dressing gowns, grabbed their things, and briskly made their way back through the dimly lit path toward their nicely secluded guest house. At least, they started out moving briskly.

There ended up being a fair amount of extended snogging along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m just gonna do one more chapter and wrap this little tale up. Perhaps actually deal with the real issues in the process. Hopefully will write more soon! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Greece, One Week Later

“It was nice of Mycroft to arrange a private jet,” Molly commented as they settled into the aircraft. “Not the worst reaction to his figuring things out!”

“I suppose not. And at least we got more than two weeks of peace before he thought to check your recent travel history.”

“Is it so bad?” she asked. “That he knows, I mean.”

“Only that he’ll likely share the circumstances of my recent whereabouts with mummy and daddy,” Sherlock admitted with a sigh. “I’ll have to endure an earful that they didn’t hear it from me first. Nothing to be done now.” 

“Do you know,” he added thoughtfully a moment later. “I can’t recall the last time I went on holiday for this long. I can’t even recall ever wanting to before.”

Molly Gave him a small smile. “I hope you’re not sorry.”

“Not in the least,” he replied instantly, then let out a short laugh. “I suppose now it’s just a matter of settling back into normal life.”

A short pause.

“Right,” Molly said softly. “Yeah, that will be an adjustment. I think I’ll miss...all this.”

Sherlock frowned, noting her suddenly downcast expression and tone.

“Molly? What is it?”

“Sherlock, you don’t want me to say it,” she replied, shifting uncomfortably now.

“What wouldn’t I want you to say? I don’t understand.”

“This!” Molly finally said, gesturing between them. “I’ll miss this! Everything between us.”

He blinked, frozen at that unexpected response. He sat forward in his seat, leaning in closer to her.

“I’m...sorry...us?”

Molly shrugged. “Seems rather obvious to me.”

He was in the process of working out her logic when she continued.

“You- you wanted to go away. You wanted to get away from London with me as soon as we, you know, got closer. And it’s not that I don’t believe your feelings. I do, really. But it seems pretty clear that you wanted this experience to be...separate from your regular life. You’ve certainly wanted to stay away as long as we possibly could.”

_Well_ , he thought in dismay, _he’d missed quite a colossal something in this case._

“Molly, I- I hardly know where to start.”

“Look, I understand. This is all- it’s new for you! You probably don’t know how to handle all of it and I get it. You love me, and I know that, and I can honestly say that’s what’s most important to me. No matter what happens or doesn’t happen back in London, I swear that’s still all that really matters to me at the end of the day.” She exhaled in a puff with the release of such a weighty statement.

Sherlock sighed, shaking his head at himself.

“I think...we were both making assumptions this past couple of weeks,” he began softly. “Unfortunately they were rather out of sync. There you were, assuming our return home would spell the end of this type of relationship for us, whereas I...assumed you knew I wanted it to be just the beginning.”

Her eyes lifted to his; pleasantly surprised, hopefully, but cautious.

“Molly” he continued, reaching across to where she sat to take her hand. “I didn’t fall in love with you in a foreign country, in a resort, or on a beach somewhere. I fell in love with Dr. Molly Hooper, the pathology specialist at Bart’s hospital in London...at the ‘dead center of town.’”

She cracked a smile at his reference.

“I wasn’t taking you away from everything because I didn’t want anything like this at home in our city,” he explained gently. “It was just a holiday. Just a way to make sure we could enjoy being together while not being disturbed for a while. And obviously I know that can’t exactly be avoided forever.”

Molly gave him a soft smile, squeezing his hand tighter. “So this...isn’t over?”

He stared back at her, his gaze intentionally unwavering. 

“We love each other. That’s  _ never _ over.”

She dove forward instantly, into his arms and lap, and they held each other tight.

“Things will be a bit different though, back in London,” she murmured into his neck.

He shrugged. “Nothing I can’t handle. Sweden did wonders to clear my head.”

She giggled, pulling back to smile at him. “The resort here in Greece wasn’t half bad either.”

“We’ll have to do this again.” Sherlock smoothed some hair behind her ear. “Perhaps we’ll have a particular excuse for a holiday next time.”

Molly bit her lip, smiling at the obvious hint.

He pulled her back in, kissing her slowly and deliberately, as if reaffirming everything he’s said moments before. 

“Excuse me,” the flight attendant said politely, approaching their seats. “I’m sorry but we’ll be taking off shortly, so I’ll need to have you both buckled in your seats.”

“Oh of course,” Molly agreed with a blush, instantly settling back in her own seat across from Sherlock. 

“Don’t worry, once we get in the air things will be much smoother and you’ll be more free to move about. It’s just the start of the journey that can be a touch shaky,” she explained while checking some routine things around them.

“I imagine that’s true,” Sherlock said softly, his eyes not leaving Molly’s. “The whole journey is surely worth a bit of turbulence in the beginning though.”

“I think that’s an especially insightful deduction, detective,” she replied, her eyes sparkling playfully as she pulled the belt across her lap. “So let’s buckle up...and go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this little fic, hope you enjoyed it! Was nice to write something kind of new for them again. :)


End file.
